


La voluntad de un viejo soldado

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: America, Captain America - Freeform, Completo, Drama, One Shot, Recuerdos, SOLDIER - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, capitán américa - Freeform, los vengadores - Freeform, mentiras, soldado, steve vuelve a creer en el ser humano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: One-shot. Completo. Tan solo un viejo soldado cuya fe se tambalea. Tan solo un ser humano a la sombra del héroe.





	La voluntad de un viejo soldado

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer fic del fandom de los Vengadores, pero creo que no será el último, sobre todo por mi amor al Stony. Que disfrutéis de la lectura, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nos vendieron mentiras, y nosotros nos las creímos. Porque en ese momento, batallar por nuestros ideales era lo único honorable. Pero las guerras hace mucho que dejaron de ser lo que una vez fueron, y, en el fondo, puede que nunca fueran lo que siempre creímos. Nos imaginábamos la batalla como un campo infernal en el que los justos ganarían la victoria final en pos de un bien común mayor al que cualquier fascista alemán pudiese apelar. Y teníamos razón, porque terminamos ganado. Pero pasan los años, y algunos nos volvemos más sabios, lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta de que, si ganamos, fue por cuestiones de logística militar; nunca porque hubiese una fuerza mística capaz de entender que nuestro bando era el bueno, y que por eso nos acompañaba en la batalla, rellenando de buena suerte nuestras cantimploras.

Nos alimentaron con falsos testimonios cargados con palabras de apariencia profunda pero que en realidad estaban huecos. Ganar una guerra, pero ¿a qué coste? Con el paso de los años, y cada vez que me siento en el sillón a ver fotos de mi verdadera juventud, y no esta que vivo todavía hoy, me doy cuenta que el precio que pagamos jamás debimos tolerarlo. ¿Por qué surgió el nazismo? ¿Por qué Hitler subió al poder? ¿Qué demonios pasó en apenas unas décadas para que el mundo se fuera a la mierda? Pues simplemente que la violencia no genera paz, tan solo más violencia.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Y nosotros nos las volvimos a creer todas, porque esto es así, el ser humano es así: estúpido y ególatra. Siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, obviando o ignorando que aquellos que ya los cometieron antes que nosotros, dejaron una constancia histórica que, o bien preferimos no conocer porque es más cómodo creer que el mundo es perfecto tal y como es, o bien hay alguien empeñado en que no se hagan públicos estos hechos por el simple hecho de que puede convertir el desconocimiento en algo rentable.

Todo calumnias y medias verdades. Y por una sola cuestión. Honor y patria, nos dijeron. ¡Mentira! Es el negocio. Porque se mire por donde se mire, la guerra es el negocio más rentable que existe. Y quien lo niegue es un idiota sin remedio. Porque en la Edad Media era por riquezas o territorio. Después se inventaron las Cruzadas para darle una buena excusa a aquello de pregonar una religión con espadas ensangrentadas y ya de paso que el Papa pudiese llevarse su pedacito de botín, pese a ser un humilde monje venido a más. Y entonces llegó el siglo XVIII con la Revolución francesa y cayeron las monarquías y el pueblo se echó a las calles y llegó la democracia, aquella idea dorada, que si venía de los sabios griegos, no podía estar equivocada. Y aquella bonita idea que supuestamente nos tenía que regalar la libertad, terminó pudriéndose tanto como aquellos que se dejaron corromper por el poder, que terminaron desatando más violencia y naciones rotas; aquella bonita idea que, cargada cual arma de doble filo con las reyertas pasadas tan presentes como heridas aún abiertas, terminó por encumbrar el fascismo.

Y ahora, con el peso de tantos tomos de historia a nuestras espaldas, llega SHIELD. Que si somos los Vengadores, porque si no somos capaces de salvar la Tierra, la vengaremos. Que si somos los únicos que pueden protegerla de un mal peor a cualquiera que haya podido conocer jamás la humanidad. Y entonces yo pienso en todos mis camaradas, en esas fotos en blanco y negro llenas de sonrisas muertas hace ya más de 70 años atrás, y me pregunto si merecerá la pena luchar hasta perder la vida por unos ideales que aquellos que te envían a la guerra emplean de papel de envolver para sus verdaderas y retorcidas motivaciones.

Y es que puedo parecer joven, pero no soy más que un viejo desconfiado, uno que luchó por un ideal que tardó en comprender era mentira. ¡América, nos vendieron!  _Eres el Capitán América, Rogers. Eres el orgullo y el símbolo de este país,_ me dijeron. Y yo me lo creí porque era tan bonito y sonaba tan bien... Pero lo cierto es que ese invento, América, es solo el nombre de una excusa tan grande como el espacio de tierra que ocupa. ¿Para qué nos jugamos la vida: para que unos tipos en Wall Street ganen millones en un día, mientras un chaval negro en el Bronx muere de una bala perdida durante una refriega entre bandas y a nadie le importa? ¿Para que nuestro propio país desembarcara en Oriente Medio y empeorara las posibles malas relaciones ya existentes para empezar una guerra que quizás jamás hubiese ocurrido de no ser por nosotros? ¿Para que lanzáramos el agente naranja y viéramos varias generaciones vietnamitas nacer y morir en continuo sufrimiento? Lo siento, pero mis hermanos de batalla no murieron para esta mierda. Me niego a creer que las personas enterradas en esas tumbas ya olvidadas hubieran puesto sus vidas en juego de haber conocido su futuro, ahora mi presente.

Y entonces veo cómo, poco a poco, Tony Stark, tan sabelotodo y molesto, se viene a bajo al ser consciente de lo que yo ya sabía. Que las armas que su empresa fabrica para proteger, en realidad solo sirven para matar, como cualquier otra arma en el mundo entero; porque da igual la ideología que empuñe un fusil; en cuanto una sola gota de sangre se derrama, los grilletes que forman la cadena del odio resuenan angustiosamente. Nuevamente, la estupidez del ser humano en acción, damas y caballeros. Nada especial, nada nuevo, nada original. Pero a él le duele. Y veo por fin esa faceta humana, esa que por rabia y desconcierto había dejado de ver en mi propia especie. Esa culpabilidad que nos negamos hasta que nos damos cuenta de cuán errados hemos estado todo este tiempo; desgraciadamente, siempre cuando el daño está ya hecho.

Y con cada día voy conociendo a más gente de esta era, ya no solo a los Vengadores. Conozco a gente que se mueve por la paz, me entero de que la filosofía no es todavía una profesión muerta. Descubro YouTube e Internet y descubro aquello que antes no podía conocer, como lo que ocurre al otro lado del mundo en este preciso instante. Vídeos y fotografías de masas enteras en pos de la no violencia, sentadas y desarmadas frente a soldados modernos que, como buenos soldados que son, no se plantean la humanidad de las órdenes que reciben. Ellos solo acatan, porque los buenos soldados no cuestionan órdenes; las cumplen. Ordenes enardecidas por lo que unos pocos idiotas descerebrados puedan hacer lanzando piedras e incendiando contenedores, buscando una bronca que poco tendrá que ver con el argumento de la protesta o de la manifestación. Y cuando estoy a punto de volver a creer que de verdad ya no queda nada que hacer con esta gente que debería ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver de qué está hecho el mundo e intentar cambiarlo, veo el noticiero. Veo personas que logran llegar a los Parlamentos nacionales e internacionales, y a las que muchos llaman idealistas sin fundamento. Pero yo veo en ellos revolucionarios, soñadores; gente que es capaz de lograr aquello que otros creen imposible. Locos, los llaman, como si el hecho de enviar a morir a millones de personas a una guerra fuese de cuerdos.

Y entonces llega el día en el que Loki aterriza en la Tierra. Veo a ese anciano permanecer en pie, destacando de entre la muchedumbre asustada. Esas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta calma y esa mirada desafiante, resuenan como campanas en mi corazón. Que  _hombres como tú siempre han habido_ , le dice a ese dios enardecido de locura. Y me encuentro a mí mismo regañándome por haber estado a punto de dejar de luchar, por haber siquiera pensado en rendirme. Porque entonces pienso que es por hombres como ese anciano que fui a la guerra, por gente con ideales, con una fuerza que no entiende de músculos o armas masivas. Es una fuerza más sutil, una que no se aprecia a simple vista. Una fuerza que no se doblega fácilmente. Y se llama voluntad.

Y esta es ahora mi voluntad, me digo a mí mismo mientras encaro al que podría ser el enemigo final, mientras Viuda negra y Ojo de Halcón, espalda contra espalda, esperan a que todo ese pelotón que los rodea ataque primero; mientras Hulk permite que su furia lo domine, rompiendo el pavimento en mil pedazos con la fuerza de sus puños; mientras Iron man cruza el cielo como un cometa, destrozando al enemigo al vuelo; mientras la sombra de la nave de SHIELD nos sobrevuela, un leve recordatorio de que, en el fondo, somos nosotros los refuerzos de una humanidad que se niega a morir. Esa humanidad como cualidad que representa a mi especie; esa humanidad por la que merece la pena seguir luchando después de más de 70 años. Esta es mi voluntad ahora, la de seguir creyendo que algo en este mundo corrupto sigue mereciendo la pena, la de seguir creyendo que los soldados todavía podemos luchar por defender valores y no por simples órdenes, que todavía quedan personas como aquellos soldados ahora viejos que de jóvenes fueron a la guerra porque era lo único que podían hacer para ofrecer un futuro al mundo. 


End file.
